Jaune and Pyrrha confessions
by NobleSpartan218
Summary: Sorry I'm reposting this. My girlfriend was not very happy with chapter two and I accidently deleted the whole thing.


**This is my first story so please don't be too judgmental but constructive criticism is always appreciated. This story will be focused on Jaune and Pyrrha. I won't continue this if no one likes it but if even one person likes it I will continue it. Please read, review, and enjoy. **

Beautiful falling red petals, light warm breeze, and sweet delicious smells—these are the well-known qualities of the forest of Forever Fall. However there's one quality of this forest that few know about, the danger that lurks in these red maple woods. The creatures of Grimm feed off the sweet sap of the trees. While most people are unaware of this fact, Jaune is painfully aware of it. The cut on his arm, his aching legs, and his labored breathing being evidence of that, of the Ursa that is currently stalking him.

"Huh-uh huh-uh huh-uh!"

Jaune starts to think he may have lost the beast, but those thoughts quickly vanished when the sounds of the monster's thundering footsteps returned. Just then the Ursa let out a terrorizing roar that caused Jaune to change his direction, turning to the left and running into the side of the mountain. But by the time he had realized his mistake it was too late.

The Ursa had him cornered, his only chance was to stand and fight. He drew his sword and shield, his shield wouldn't expand and was grabbed and thrown by the Ursa. The beast's claws punctured Jaune's left forearm when it grabbed his shield, he was now unable to move his left arm due to the extreme pain. He swung his sword with all the strength he could possibly put into his attack. The blade made contact with the outer bone armor of the creature and snapped. Now with his heart racing, his arm in mind numbing pain, and the sweat from his face being so heavy that he could barely keep his eyes open, he could do nothing to stop this massive monster from pinning against the side of the mountain.

The beast growls mere inches from Jaune's face. Its razor sharp teeth almost touching his hair.

The Ursa backed up and then pulled back its right arm to strike Jaune. Jaune closed his eyes in anticipation to the oncoming attack, he could hear the arm swing through the air and he thought 'This is it.'

SLAM!

Jaune opened his eyes to see he was in his dorm room, it was all just a nightmare. His leg was still tangled in his covers from when he fell off his bed. It was still nighttime, he knew that both from it being dark and the clock reading '3:27am'

"Jaune! Jaune are you alright?!" A voice filled with concern called out.

He turned to see the source of the voice. That's when he saw Pyrrha his flame headed teammate. Nora and Ren were on a camping trip together so she was the only one there with him. She had been his partner ever since the initiation at the beginning of school. Jaune may have been smart and a great strategist, but Pyrrha was strong, fast, and brilliant, but what he noticed when he first met her was just how beautiful she was. She stood 5'10 with long venetian red hair. She has smooth shoulders and long slender legs. Her skin is flawless, as is her hourglass figure. She was wearing a gold nightgown that stopped about four inches above her knees. She was so beautiful that he was taken back by her beautiful face shining in the moonlight.

After a moment with no response she called to him again. "Can you hear me, Jaune?"

Finally hearing her, he started to get up as he responded "Yeah."

"What happened Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with no small amount of concern in her voice.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine." He said obviously lying.

Pyrrha was having none of it. "Don't lie to me! That wasn't nothing! You-you were breathing heavy. And you were shaking and sweating, and you fell off your bed!"

"I'm fine Pyrrha, now go back to bed." Even with Jaune trying to sound commanding, he couldn't hide the shakiness in his voice.

"That's bullcrap! Jaune, you're lying. Why won't you ever just let me help you?" She ran over and hugged him as she yelled at him. She wrapped her arms around his chest. His skin cool and damp from him sweating due to the nightmare.

His whole body started to heat up and his face turned bright red as she hugged him. Still ever as oblivious to the way Pyrrha feels about him, he just stands there. He eventually gave in and hugged her back. Then he placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Pyrrha. But all I needed was to calm down and now I have so I'm all good. Trust me everything's fine now. Goodnight." He managed to conceal his lie this time.

"Goodnight Jaune." She got up on her toes and gave him a gentle and sweet kiss on the cheek. It stunned him and took him a moment to gain his composure again.

She went over to her bed and got in, but now she was laying on her left side so that she could see Jaune. He had ripped off all the sheets during his little nose dive so he had to put them back on now. As he stood putting the sheets back on his bed his skin shined in the moonlight she had just as big a crush on him as he had on her. Jaune didn't look too bad, although thanks to his insecurities he always thought he looked scrawny and weak. This was not the case at all though, he is 6 feet tall with well-defined toned muscles. His eyes were bright blue and he had a full head of messy blond hair. He was only in his dark blue pajama pants.

She was nervous and excited for what Jaune will say about the kiss later. She kept thinking till she was almost back to sleep when she heard the door open and close. She sat up and looked around and saw that Jaune wasn't there and his hoodie was gone too.

"Where's he off to now?"

'I better go after him.' She thought to herself before getting up and getting her robe and going out the door to find Jaune before he hurts himself doing something stupid.

Tracking Jaune would be no problem for Pyrrha being the expert hunter that she is, the task was made even easier seeing as everyone else was asleep, which meant the sound of Jaune's footsteps were the only noise in the halls. Easily following the noise, she tracks him to the training area. She can see the light coming out from under the door.

'Is he sparing with someone?' she wondered as she walked up to the room.

"Ow! Oh no, not this time, I'm not losing to you again!" Jaune yelled this with frustration.

This filled Pyrrha with concern as she thought 'Is Cardin in there with him. I should get in there to check on him.' She peaked her head into the room to see what was happening. She was met with slight relief when she saw that Jaune was working with the training drone. As she watched the match go on she noticed the major improvement in Jaune's fighting ability from when they started training together only two months ago. Jaune and the robot were exchanging blows at an alarmingly fast rate. He wasn't fighting the way that Pyrrha had taught him, her training called for a calm mind, to be aware of everything your opponent is doing and to pick the perfect time to strike. Right now though, Jaune was merely delivering blow after blow with no real target in mind, he only wanted to hit the robot. He was by no means calm he was filled with rage. And Pyrrha noticed this.

'Why is he so angry?' Her concern for her partner was growing. 'I have to talk to him.'

"Jaune." She said trying to get his attention. It worked, Jaune looked over in the direction his name came from.

"Huh?" it was all he could say before the training drone socked him in the face and sent him sliding across the floor.

"Jaune!" She rushed over to him after she turned off the drone.

Jaune's face grew red both from the impact and from his own embarrassment. "I-I'm fine." He lied through the intense pain.

"No you're not, you just got punched in the face with 52g's of force." The red-head said feeling guilty for the whole situation.

"Uh…." Jaune was made speechless by the embarrassing situation and that she somehow knew that.

"Come on, let's go get some ice." After the awkward silence became unbearable she spoke "I'm so sorry Jaune."

"I-I'm ok, Pyrrha." His cheeks were blushing from the embarrassment. They walked over the first aid table in the room with had an ice machine and bags for them. She filled a bag with ice and put it on his cheek. He held it there on their way back to their dorm. Once they were inside he asked her "Why did you follow me? Didn't I tell you to go back to bed?"

"I was worried. You have a nightmare then when you think I'm asleep you just leave." The red-head had both compassion and irritation in her voice.

"So?" Jaune asked refusing to make eye contact

"So I care about you. Don't run off like that." Pyrrha said trying to reach for his hand.

"Why?" Jaune asked sounding annoyed as he pulled his hand back.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care? Why are you doing all this?" Her eyes widened and started to water as he talked with a growing feeling of anger "First you're trying to help me in class, then you want to train me, and now you're concerned if I have a nightmare. Why do you care? You're not my-hmm." He was cut off by a pair of lips locking with his. The kiss was short and rough but Pyrrha still enjoyed it and it still took Jaune off guard.

After their lips parted Pyrrha blurted out "Because I love you, Jaune! Why do you think I've doing all those things!? I've been trying to get closer to you. Can't you see that?" Pyrrha couldn't hold back her sobs while she confessed her love to the oblivious boy.

"Pyrrha I-I never knew, I never thought it could be possible for someone as great and amazing and as beautiful as you could love someone like me." He said with a dark red face and a small smile

"Why not? Why can't you see how wonderful you are?!" This made Jaune sigh and look away as he closed his eyes. "Don't give me that Jaune. You're amazing, you're handsome, and you're sweet and kind. You never treated me differently after you found out you I was. You put everyone before yourself. You're my best friend and I honestly love-" This time she was the one cut off by an unexpected kiss.

"I love you too Pyrrha." Jaune spoke softly to her before he kissed her again. This time though the kiss was tender and slow, not as sloppy as Pyrrha's forced kiss. He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and slowly rubbed up and down her back with his right. Even though Pyrrha's eyes were closed they still flowed with water. She rested both her arms on his shoulders, and started kissing him a bit more passionately. She couldn't believe how good a kisser he was. She pushed him down onto her bed and laid on top of him while they kissed. She was so at peace, she was happy and relaxed. She drifted off during the kiss and then into sleep. Once her body went limp and her lips stopped moving he opened his eyes and realized she had fallen asleep. He pulled her robe off of her and laid her down on her bed and covered her up with the blanket and kissed her goodnight. He draped her robe over her desk chair and hung his hoodie up. He then got into bed and smiled before he fell asleep.


End file.
